


A Performance to Remember

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Humor, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa asks for a memorable performance, and Duo aims to deliver.





	A Performance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Written for the October 11th Kinktober prompt: gags. Requested by Kangofu_CB.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**A Performance to Remember** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa swallows around the strip of fabric in his mouth, a muffled groan escaping his lips at the way Duo lightly trails his fingers down Trowa’s back, his nails scratching just hard enough to leave bright red marks on Trowa’s pale skin. 

“You look so hot like this, Trowa,” Duo says, cupping Trowa’s ass with both hands and giving them a squeeze. The better to watch his cock as it once again pierces Trowa’s hole and pushes deep inside. 

Trowa groans even louder, shifting his hips higher and his knees wider apart. His hands are gripping the headboard so tightly that his knuckles are white. He wants to respond, wants to tell Duo how good his cock feels, how Trowa wants Duo to fuck him even harder.

All that Trowa can do is hang his head as Duo drives in and out of him, his hips surging forward each time faster than the last. Trowa's balls are starting to draw up, and sweat is rolling down his temples, his hair sticking to the side of his face. 

Suddenly, Duo’s thrusts slow, and he leans forward so that he’s draped over Trowa’s back. Duo braces his hands on the bed on either side of Trowa’s shoulders, and he uses this new leverage to fuck Trowa slow and hard, taking forever to pull out and then snapping his hips forward just at the moment when Trowa thinks that he can’t stand the suspense anymore.

“You like this, Trowa?” Duo asks, his lips right next to Trowa's ear. All that Trowa can do is nod eagerly. “Yeah, I’ll just bet you do. Bet you like my cock pumping into your tight hole, like feeling full, like it when I drive into your ass over and over and over…”

His voice pushes Trowa over the edge, and that’s it, Duo doesn’t even need to touch him. Trowa’s cock, which has been erect and leaking fluid this whole time, finally releases a spurt of cum, and then another, until Trowa feels like he’s been wrung dry.

“Shit, Trowa,” Duo says in surprise, his voice hoarse. “Shit, you’re so fucking good like this. Almost there, Trowa. I’m going to come inside your ass, okay?”

Trowa definitely doesn’t have any objections to that. His hands unclench from around the headboard, and he reaches up with one hand to pull the gag out of his mouth. “Yeah, I know, Duo,” he says, once he’s worked his jaw a little to get rid of the ache. “I want you to come inside me.”

As though he was only waiting for permission, Duo lets out a shout and comes, his hot cum coating Trowa deep inside.

Groaning in relief, Duo waits a moment and then slides off of Trowa, collapsing next to him. “That what you wanted?” he asks, still regaining his breath.

Trowa nods, and pushes his hair off of his face before stretching out his back and relaxing. “Yeah, that was…” Perfect. Hot as fuck. Exactly what he’d been looking for. “Not bad.”

Duo snorts, but doesn’t look offended in the slightest. “We need to clean up,” he says.

Trowa grimaces. He’s covered in fluids, and the sheets beneath them are stained and wrecked. “Good point.” He carefully stands up, stretching more fully now, and offers a hand to help up Duo. “Come on, we can get another round in during the shower.”

Duo perks up at that, and smirks. “Well, I do have to redeem my good name after that ‘mediocre performance’. After you.”

Smirking, Trowa leads the way.


End file.
